Bereft
by videoezy2
Summary: This is a written version of Episode 9, Bereft, but in Artemis' POV. Shows her feelings and emotions with Wally, her past and her father. Orginally One-shot but will have a second chapter. Enjoy!
1. Part 1

**Hey guys! Just to tell you, this is basically the episode Bereft (which is episode 9) but in Artemis' point of view. It goes into a lot of detail on what she thinks of Wally and her life before Young Justice. I do not own this wonderful show! Only DC Comics owns it! **

**Enjoy :-D**

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up."<p>

I groaned. I felt as if someone had decided it would be fun to drill hundreds of tiny holes into my head, each one a constant source of pain. I groaned again, trying to shake away the throbbing in my head.

"C'mon, wake up."

I resisted the urge to slap the person trying to wake me up. I barely recognised the voice but the constant fear that it would be my father, forcing me into another test or mission, always haunted my nightmares. I opened my eyes warily, blinking away the sudden light as I cautiously sat myself into an upright position.

I knew immediately that I wasn't at home.

The first clue was the surface I was sitting on. It was hard and unyielding, totally unlike my normal bed or, for that matter, any bed.

The second clue was the heat. Don't get me wrong. I can deal with various temperatures. I had travelled to the farthest reaches of Antarctica as well as the Sahara Desert when I was travelling with my father. He had taught me resilience against the weather, constantly pounding into my mind that an easier target is a target affected by the weather. However, this heat wasn't normal for where I typically lived, for where I was _meant _to be currently.

The third clue was the fact that there was a rather smug looking, red headed boy smirking at me.

I didn't register that his brown eyes held nothing but concern. I didn't notice that he was sort of cute in a bunny rabbit kind of way. As soon as I saw his black stealth suit and mask, the only thought that entered my mind was _Enemy._

My hand darted instinctively to where I knew my bow was, grasping it firmly as I hurriedly backed away from the boy, my back banging against a wall. Not taking my eyes off the boy, I straightened myself into a standing position, my hands itching to grab an arrow and get rid of the boy.

I silently took in my surroundings as the boy held his hands in front of him in what he probably thought was a peaceful gesture. I seemed to be standing in an old hut that barely seemed stable enough to be standing let alone standing for a long time. The wood was blackened and charred, parts crumbling away to leave piles of the debris on the floor. What was more surprising was that the hut was _completely _bare. You would think that there would be a chair or a table but the small room was completely devoid of _anything_. The burning sun streamed through gaps in the ceiling, heating the almost increasingly hot room even more.

It was the type of room you would expect to see in movies. With a minimal amount of imagination, I could almost see a dust gathering skeleton and a pirate's treasure chest in the corner of the room.

The boy straightened slowly, his hands still held out in front of him. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay," he said soothingly, taking in my suspicious glare, "I won't hurt you. I-I'm one of the good guys. You know, Kid Flash."

He flashed a cocky grin, placing his hands on his hips and staring off into the distance in a heroic pose. However, personally, he didn't look that heroic. He looked like a teenager who decided to play dress ups in a costumes store.

The costume was entirely black, covering his entire body with a red logo centred on his chest. An equally black mask covered his eyes and back of his head, leaving his hair and mouth free. It was definitely not the costume Kid Flash was meant to be in. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I've seen Kid Flash on the News. He doesn't wear black."

He glanced down at himself in confusion before returning his gaze to mine. "Well," he began, "I'm a little unclear on that myself," a smirk once again found its way onto his face, "But what about you? A Green Arrow fixation?"

I blinked. What, in Gods name, was he talking about?

I glanced down at myself and nearly gasped. Someone had obviously stripped me of my normal clothes and had put me into a tight, green crop top that flowed onto my neck and connected with a mask similar to the red head. Leggings and boots the same shade of green as my top adorned my legs. However, this isn't what mattered.

What mattered was the Green Arrow logo on my shirt.

I put a hand to my chest, glaring at the red head with all the venom I could muster. "Who put me in this?" I snapped.

Red head boy blinked, the grin sliding off his face, and, for the first time since I woke up, he looked like he truly did not know what to say. "Wow, I am _not _touching that with a ten foot, um-" he cut off abruptly, the grin returning to his face once again, "So, um, you know how to use that bow?"

He gestured to my compact bow in my hand. I stifled the urge to sigh.

That had to be the worst sudden topic change I had heard in my life. I pushed myself off from the wall, holding myself in a position so I could sprint for the nearest exit at any sign of enemies. "Yeah," I replied, "My Dad taught me."

A sudden thought struck me. My grip on my bow tightened as rage flew through me. "Dad," I burst angrily, "_He _must have done this. Another one of his _stupid _tests."

I mentally pounded myself. As soon as I had woken up, I should've known. This was just his kind of style. He seemed to enjoy it the most when I was, mentally and physically, unprepared. Hell, I bet he had even hidden a camera somewhere in the room.

The only question left, however, was what did he want me to do?

"What kind of tests?" Red Head asked, watching me curiously.

I shrugged dismissively. "I probably have to kill you."

Red Head blinked. I had to give him brownie points for not freaking out immediately.

A sudden noise filled my ears. It sounded like a very loud whistling noise as if something was hurtling through the air with amazing speed.

My eyes widened at the same time as Red Head's. I had a feeling he was thinking the same thing as me.

Grabbing my hand, Red Head practically dragged me out of the hut and into the burning sun. The whistling sound was now almost unbearably loud.

We were only a good few metres from the hut when the whistling stopped. For a few moments, nothing happened. It was as if the world had stopped moving except for Red Head and me as we desperately raced towards a cliff face. Then the hut exploded.

A fiery blossom of reds, yellows and golds shot towards the sky, briefly turning it a blood red. If possible, the incredible heat rose to drastic temperatures. Blacks dots flickered through my vision as sweat almost instantly erupted all over my body.

Then the sound hit me.

An earth shattering boom that shook the ground and made it seem as we were in the midst of an earth quake and not an explosion. I could feel my eardrums straining under the force.

Red Head's and my own body rose with the shock wave as it forced its way through us, throwing us forwards like lifeless rag dolls. An ear-splitting shriek tore its way out of my throat as we were thrown against the sand causing all air that was left my body to leave in a heartbeat.

Then, just like that, everything was normal again.

Red Head and I glanced behind us. It seemed we were thinking the same thing. What would shoot missiles at us?

It seemed that our question was almost instantly answered.

Just reaching the top of a sand dune in front of us, were three hulking pieces of olive green metal. They were massive, large and barbaric creations and worse, I knew exactly what they were.

Tanks. Their guns pointed directly towards us.

Terrific.

A range rover was zooming ahead of the sluggish moving tanks, several men screaming at each other as their eyes hungrily raked over our bodies, guns pointed at us as well.

We scrambled to our feet at around the same time, racing away from the multiple enemies heading our way. My Fathers voice, which constantly stayed in my mind, was screaming at me to not be a coward. He was telling me to turn around and fight, to pound those pathetic pieces of scrap metal into the ground. At first, it was easy to ignore my Father's voice.

I knew almost for certain that if I turned around and fought back, I would, most likely, be killed. On a happier note, I had no intention of getting myself killed so, by extension, I had no intention of turning around and fighting back.

Until they started shooting at us.

Immediately, my Fathers voice changed. Instead of screaming for me to not be a coward, he began screaming that I should turn around and kill those men who dared thought they could kill his daughter.

And I listened to him.

I dashed down forwards into a roll, picking a trick arrow from my quiver before pulling myself up into a crouch, facing the oncoming opponents. I nocked the trick arrow and, my hand steady, expertly let the arrow loose. It soared through the air in a graceful arc, landing with perfect accuracy at the range rover's front wheels. As soon as the arrow came in contact, it exploded, blowing the range rover high into the air and over my head like a deadly, flaming comet. It landed with an earth-shaking crash behind me and Red Head who finally seemed to realise that I wasn't running with him anymore.

A shower of bullets rained down upon me as I crept swiftly to a nearby rock, nocking another arrow into the bow string. I raised my head above the rock, aiming carefully for the slowing tanks.

I could easily tell they were preparing to shoot at me but I also knew that all it took was one shot to destroy it. The tank blasted out its deadly missiles just as I let loose another arrow. I watched, self satisfied, as it once again soared with deadly accuracy towards the oncoming tanks. I never got to see it land though.

Strong arms enveloped my body, lifting me effortlessly off the ground. Before I could protest, whoever was carrying me was racing away from the tanks. I peered over my rescuers shoulders just in time to see the tanks missile blowing up exactly where I had been standing a few seconds before.

"Sorry," a voice said. I looked up to see Red Head, black goggles covering his eyes. "But they've got bigger arrows."

The scenery passed us in a blur as we gained speeds that shouldn't have been possible for an average human. I cringed into his chest as another missile zoomed past us, exploding to our left. I felt as if my skin was slowly being peeled back from my face as we sped faster and faster, repeatedly dodging the various missiles that seemed hell bent on reaching their mark. Though I didn't like Red Head helping me out at first, I admit, I liked the way he risked himself to save me. I liked the way he had picked me up and began carrying me off to safety whilst in his arms. It reminded me of a damsel in distress situation where the prince rescues the princess. However, as much as I would like to imagine it that way, I knew that I would never be a damsel in distress nether would I ever willingly let anyone save me besides myself. However, for Red Head, I would make an exception.

"Thanks," I said quietly, lifting my head from his chest to offer him a small smile.

Red Head grinned, glancing down at me. "Hey, I told you. Good guy. Now, not too pry but, uh, what's your name and, oh, what's this about you killing me?"

I resisted the urge to pull a face. Now that it was pretty obvious that this wasn't one of Father's stupid tests, I was going have to do some pretty smart talking to satisfy Red Head's curiosity.

Here we go.

* * *

><p>In the end, I didn't need to do any smart talking. As soon as I mentioned my name, Red Head's eyes grew distant and, no matter how hard I tried, I could barely get his attention. He seemed solely focused on the endless expanse of sand in front of him. It was not that soon after that his breaths began to be much more laborious, each pant making a deep rasping sound. However, he kept on running.<p>

I rested myself against his chest, watching the sun as it turned from it's utter daytime brilliance to a dashing and charming orb that hung amongst a pink and purple streaked sky.

The temperature had dropped amazingly when Red Head finally decided it was time for a break. He began to slow from his endless run, placing me carefully on the ground before leaning over and heaving in deep breaths of air.

I glanced at him in open concern. It was only then that I noticed his face was unnaturally pale.

"Sorry," he panted, wiping an arm across his brow, "Running while empty. Don't think I've eaten in a while."

He reached down to his wrist, pressing lightly on the black, metal cuff. A section of it slid away revealing a small area where it would be possible to store various things. He frowned. "We've must have been out here for more than twenty four hours or my cupboards wouldn't be bare."

I took this small piece of news in stride. So I must have been in the desert before when I woke up in the hut. SO why couldn't I remember anything? And what kind of boy stored food in his wrist?

All were very important questions.

I let out a small shriek as a _something _suddenly landed between us, forcing us apart and away from each other. For a terrible moment, I thought it was another bomb and fear ran through me. However, I soon realised it wasn't a bomb when the object _growled._

I looked up in confusion, squinting through the dust o try and make out Red Head. Another boy was openly attacking Red Head, throwing him onto a near cliff face with a single strike. Almost instantly, all air in my body left. Red Head was down.

That meant it was up to me to take care of the boy until Red Head woke up. _If _he woke up but I'd rather not think of that.

The boy turned towards me and I widened my eyes. Though the boy was obviously feral due to the predatory gleam in his eyes and the way he was snarling at me, I still felt the need to appreciate to the obvious six pack this guy had. Wow. Talk about a prefect guy.

He took another step towards me, his face pulled into a snarl. Once again, Fathers voice was screaming my ear. He was telling me to get distance _then _attack. I listened to him.

All of the gymnastics and acrobatics lessons he given me flew through me head as I sprang backwards, landing lightly on my hands before springing up ton once again be on my feet. Expertly, I crouched and picked out an explosive arrow, nocking at as Feral Boy cam charging towards me. I let is loose.

The arrow found its mark like every other arrow I had shot, hitting him squarely on the chest, directly over his heart. A perfect Bullseye.

The arrow exploded, covering the boy in black ash and smoke. I grimly smiled when he had totally disappeared into the smoke.

I was just about to help Red Head who was now groaning loudly by the cliff face when I saw something that shouldn't be possible. Feral Boy walked out of the smoke.

Lightning quick, I knocked another explosive arrow and let it loose. Once again, even after it found its mark, the boy kept charging.

I let another arrow loose and another but the boy just seemed immune to them. Or he just really wanted to kill me. Either one.

Feral Boy reached his arms out to grab me but I ducked and rolled out his grasp, missing his arms just barely. He let out another roar, the sound echoing through the desert. However, it wasn't loud enough to not hear the unmistakable whistling sound. I had no time to run, no time to hide. I just crouched there, waiting for fiery reds, golds and yellows of another bomb.

For a second nothing happened. Feral Boy kept roaring, oblivious to the threat of a bomb while I just crouched there, probably looking like an amateur. Father would kill me.

Then the bomb hit. I snapped my eyes shut and curled myself into a ball, trying to ignore the terrible sound or the pounding heat. I made the mistake of letting out a shriek. I felt as if my insides were burning from the hot air, as if each individual organ was slowly curling up and dying. I couldn't breathe. As the shockwave picked me up and threw me forwards, I knew that if I didn't get air anytime soon, I would die.

At least if I died, it would probably mean Feral Boy would die as well. At least that would be one less of the list of _really _hot guys who just happen to want to kill me.

The explosion died down, leaving me to rest on the hard, hot ground, black dots poking through my eyesight. Groaning, I pulled myself up, ignoring the sudden pounding in my head. God, I was going to have brain damage after today.

A sudden roar caused me to take in my surroundings more. Feral Boy abruptly sprang over my head from the bomb site, roaring at two oncoming pieces of green metal before jumping again to land on one of the tanks, ripping it apart with his bare hands. I stood up slowly, frowning. HE had covered the distance between us and the tanks in two giant leaps while there had to have been more than twenty metres in between the tanks and us. Wow, Feral Boy just did _not _die, did he?

I watched him in amazement as he ripped the gun from its socket and threw it aside like a doll. He then moved on to the entire tank, picking it up effortlessly before once again tossing it across the sand like a discarded toy. This boy was not something you wanted to attack you. Yet if he was sent to attack us like I had originally thought, why was he attacking the people who are also trying to kill us?

"Whose side is he on?" I whispered.

A voice sounded at my ear. I glanced next to me warily to see Red Head, slightly bruised, staring at Feral Boy. I almost immediately felt relieved. So he wasn't dead after all. "You wanna stick around and find out?"

He didn't ask for my permission neither did I complain when Red Head picked me up, cradling me against his chest and ran in the opposite direction as Feral Boy. As e dust began to crowd around Red Head's feet, I was just able to see Feral Boy ripping apart the remaining tank. I wound my arms around Red Head's waist, gravitating towards him while suddenly sick in the stomach. This was just not my day.

I rested my head against his chest as he ran down a rather large sand dune. I could already tell he was getting tired due to the distant look that was now returning to his eyes. I was just about to ask him if he was alright when he tripped.

I froze against his chest, desperately trying to hold on as we flew and tumbled through the air. Finally, I was pulled away from him and thrown against the sand, rolling down the steep slope with enough force to kill someone. If they weren't me, of course.

I hit the base of the sand dune with a groan, stretching myself out across the sand. It was final. I was most certainly going to have brain damage after today.

I raised my head a whistling sound sounded through the desert. I nearly attacked the sand in frustration. Haven't we had enough explosions today?

I pulled myself into a defensive stance, legs far apart, knees bent slightly. Red Head was standing as well watching the sky as two fighter jets zoomed across the pink and orange streaked sky. Though they weren't bombs, they were certainly just as dangerous.

"Get down!" Red Head yelled. He pushed hard on my back, once again forcing me to the ground as the jets began shooting at us. For the second time that day, a shower of bullets rained down upon us, missing us by bare inches.

The whistling sound grew incredibly loud as the jets flew low over our heads, passing us only to turn around to have us in their eyesight again. My Father, whose voice I was really contemplating shutting up forever, was screaming at me to attack while I still had the chance. I couldn't exactly shoot when bullets were raining down upon me.

I nocked an arrow, aiming for the jets that seemed incredibly concentrated on killing. I let loose the arrow as soon as a voice sounded in my head.

_Don't worry! I'm almost there!_

I gasped. I watched as the arrow missed the jets by a long shot, exploding in mid air instead of their intended targets. However, I found that I couldn't care less.

I turned to Red Head, panic evident in my eyes. "Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?"

Red Head smirked. "Girls are always on my mind but they're not usually talking."

I scowled before returning to my attention to the two fighter jets. They were gaining distance incredibly fast and if I didn't act soon, I probably wouldn't make it. I frowned as what appeared to be a tinier jet was zooming along with the fighter jets. However, this jet seemed to be in a different shape. In fact, it almost seemed like the new jet was in the shape of a person. I blinked. Oh, god.

I could only barely tell when the person clapped their hands together and, as if some invisible force was behind the strings, the jets flew into each other, causing an impressive array of colours to light up the sky like fireworks.

A dark shadow floated in front of the explosion, drifting slowly down to earth. I gripped my bow tighter, ready at any moment to nock an arrow and fire if this person turned out to be a threat. The person turned out to be a girl with flowing, fire red hair. A dark blue and black cape and costume covered her body, similar to the costumes Red Head and I were wearing. However, the insignia on her chest was a giant, red 'X'.

But this wasn't the strangest thing about her. What was, however, was the fact that her skin was an unearthly, plant green.

She touched ground softly in front of us, a beatific grin coming to her face.

"Woah," Red Head observed. I felt the need to kick him to be quiet. "J'onn, the costume looks familiar but I'm not sure the new bod screams _man_hunter."

The girl widened her eyes in barely contained excitement. "You know my Uncle J'onn?" realisation dawned on her face as she looked skywards, "Hello Megan! Of course you do! You're Kid Flash, Wally, and you're Artemis."

I blinked. Huh. So he really was Kid Flash but Wally? Really?

"W-w-wait," Kid Flash interrupted, "Martian Manhunter is your Uncle? Is that how you know my name?"

I frowned at him, trying my hardest not to giggle. It was unprofessional to giggle. "You're names really Wally?"

He slumped his shoulders in a defeated sigh and it became even more difficult not to giggle. He looked pretty cute like that.

"It's okay," the girl, Megan, said, concern layering her voice, "We're teammates, friends. I-I made you cookies!"

I frowned. I sure as hell didn't know her but that didn't mean Kid Flash hadn't. I put a hand on my hip, narrowing my eyes at him who suddenly looked very guilty. I raised my eyebrows. "You know her?"

"No," he said hurriedly, "I swear, beautiful. I've never seen her before in my life! At least, not that I know of."

I resisted the urge to laugh again. The beautiful part was a nice touch but it was a pity I didn't respond to persuasion by flattery.

Megan sighed, defeat colouring her voice, "You've both lost your memories too." She glanced behind her at the billowing, black smoke the jets had created. Men were beginning to approach us. "C'mon, I'll fill you in as we go. Robin and Superboy need our help."

She began walking off, probably expecting us to follow her. Warily, I began to trail behind her. Though I barely knew her and I sure didn't trust her, she offered answers to questions I wanted to know and that was a good enough reason for me.

"Of course," Kid Flash ranted, a few feet behind me, "Robin and Super what now?"

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think? Did you like it?<strong>

**This WAS going to be a oneshot but I've extended it to two chapters! Please Review Guys! I would love it if you do!**


	2. Part 2

**Hey guys! I'm back. I really like doing this so if there are any episodes you want me to write, just PM me! Enjoy :-D**

* * *

><p>The sun had finally sunk beneath the horizon when Megan finished her explanation, the moon rising high into the night sky and the stars twinkling like a thousand fairy lights. I had to admit, her explanation was reasonable. She had apparently woken up the same way we did. No recollections of the previous days or months and completely unsure of how she ended up in the middle of the desert. But since she was a telepath, she was able to concentrate hard enough and discover some old, previous memories which we had lost including Kid Flash, myself, Superboy and Robin which was why she was able to find us. There were holes in her story as well as hesitant statements but until we could prove otherwise, she was our best bet.<p>

It was strange to feel her mind always at the edge of my consciousness as if fully prepared to invade my mind but I felt as if I somehow knew that she wouldn't paw around in my private thoughts. I didn't know where this sudden trust came from but it was good enough for me.

We followed her through the desert, Kid Flash constantly complaining about his stomach. At first I had ignored him but when his stomach made a sound that could've probably been heard from Mars, I was equally as focused on getting food for him as he was. I was _not _going to have him give away our position because of his _stomach _growling. If that happened, we would officially be the worst special ops team on earth.

The sudden sound of gunshots filled the night air. Megan, grinning, immediately sprinted to where the sound was emitting from. Sighing, I sprinted along with her as Kid Flash sped ahead of us, disappearing behind a rather large sand dune.

We clambered up the side, our boots constantly slipping down the always moving sand. I could now hear voices yelling at each other in a weird, throaty language. I knew immediately what that meant. Soldiers.

Megan froze, her body melting into her surroundings as she turned herself invisible. I, however, ran straight past her, finally stopping at the top of the dune.

I gasped.

A boy, barely thirteen years old, was taking care of the soldiers with ease, an ever present smirk on his face. He reminded me of the ninjas my Father worked with sometimes. He kept to the shadows, appearing at random moments, subduing a few soldiers before performing a strange and complex flip that hid him, once more in the shadows. I had seen him before on the News like Kid Flash.

Robin.

A circle of at least ten soldiers was still surrounding him though, shooting mercilessly at him while Robin desperately tried to evade the bullets.

I watched as a dark blur ran across the outer edge of the circle, the guns disappearing from the hands of the men as soon as the blur past them. I could barely make out the, "Thank you," and the "I'll hold that," as the guns became one with the blur. I smiled grimly.

Kid Flash.

He appeared in between two soldiers, smirking his usually smirk while dropping all the guns into pile at his feet. He then raced off to take care of the rest of the soldiers. Robin, taking the opportunity presented by the distraction caught a few men near him by surprise, knocking them out easily.

I studied the clearing cautiously. It seemed Kid Flash and Robin had taken out most of the men but I had a feeling it wasn't over yet. A few men suddenly appeared from between two sand dunes, shooting wildly at the boys. Robin pivoted but, before he could do anything, the men were pushed by some unseen force out onto the desert. Megan appeared a few seconds later, floating above Robin's head with a self satisfied smile.

Kid Flash, taking no notice of this, picked up another soldier and _threw _him onto two advancing soldiers, knocking them back. Another shadow caught my eye.

I snapped my head towards the shadow to get another look, nocking an arrow just in case. The shadow was a fleeing soldier. Fear shot through me. I somehow knew that if the soldier got away and told whoever he worked for what had just happened, we would, most certainly, be dead. I released the arrow, watching it as it zoomed through the air, catching the man in the back as a rope erupted from the arrow head, winding its way around the man.

There. All taken care of.

The three heroes turned to face me, Megan and Kid Flash offering me appreciative smiles while Robin stared at me in utter confusion.

I slid down the slope, joining their little circle.

Robin turned and clasped Kid Flashes hand. "KF!" he exclaimed, "Man, it's good to see a familiar face."

Kid Flash grinned. "Hey, Rob. Memory loss?"

"Six months! Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes."

They both nodded and, after thumping each other on the back, began to drag the bodies of the men into the centre of the desert clearing. I shivered slightly when I shot an arrow at the crowd of soldiers, the rope erupting from the arrow head wrapping itself tightly around them, successfully tying them together. The temperature had dropped abruptly when the night came. I felt it was almost cold enough to snow. However, that might just be the crop top I was wearing speaking.

Megan explained her side of the story while we were doing the dirty work, Robin adding small pieces of info every now and then. We learnt that we were in Bialya, a small country near Iran though we still had no recollections of coming here.

When the creeps were tied up and Megan and finished her explanation, Robin said slowly, "So, we're a team?"

Megan nodded. "The four of us and Superboy."

Robin frowned, showing us a piece of black material with a red Superman insignia on it. "Then this must be his!"

Grinning, Megan took the piece of scrap material, staring at it happiness. "Yes! Did you see him?"

I nodded slowly, thinking back to Feral Boy. I turned to Kid Flash. "I think we did."

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Feral Boy? Some team mate. He attacked us!"

I raised my eyebrows, barely noticing that we had come up with the same nick name for him, "He didn't know who we are." I said, defensively. Don't ask me why I was defending the boy who nearly killed me. It was instinctive. "_I_ don't know who we are!"

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence," Robin said strongly, "Our team must work for him!"

"And how do you know that we don't work for _my_ mentor?" Kid Flash argued, putting a hand to his chest. Almost immediately, his black stealth suit changed colour to the normal yellow and red worn typically by Kid Flash.

"Woah," Grinning, he touched his chest again, his suit returning to black, "This is so cool!"

He tapped his chest again, causing it to switch to yellow and red.

I frowned down at my dark green ensemble, tapping the insignia on my chest thoughtfully. Nothing happened. It must be something only Kid Flash could since Robin and Megan were tapping their chests and nothing was happening as well. I frowned at my latex outfit while Kid Flash kept touching himself.

"We look ridiculous." I snapped, observing the surrounding costumes my supposed teammates were wearing. We looked like something out of a circus.

No one replied. They were watching Kid Flash, grinning like a fool, touching himself, switching him from black to red and yellow, from black to red and yellow.

"Quit touching yourself!" I fumed angrily. I turned away from him as he ignored my angry words. "We need our memories back!"

I resisted the urge to slap Kid Flash so hard, he would fall the ground when he still didn't stop touching himself. I turned to face him angrily, ready to give him the greatest slapping you would even see when something happened.

The world around us disappeared, the desert and night sky fading away until it seemed we were in what appeared to a fractured glass dome. Each fractured piece held a moving picture, one showing myself, crouched angrily on the ground and shooting an arrow at a running Wally while another showed Robin and Superboy sparring. With a shock, I realised they were memories. But they weren't mine.

We gazed at the dome in wonder as Megan appeared in a flash of light, her hood up and her voice echoing through all our heads. "I've brought you a timeline to share what I've remembered so far but I need your help. Together, our broken memories _can _form a hole_ if_ you open your minds to mine."

The shock hit me like a tidal wave as I realised what she was asking. I took a step back, eyeing the distance between us warily. "You want to paw through our private thoughts?"

What if she accidentally discovered the true identity of my Father? Or did they already know? I felt as if nothing made sense in the world at the moment.

Megan held her hands up in a peaceful gesture. "I have no wish to intrude but I-"

Robin interrupted, finishing Megan's sentence for her. "-need to hack our minds to find out what happened to us. Got it. Go."

I looked at him in desperation. Of course he wouldn't care. He was Batman's protégé so he obviously had nothing to hide. I, however, had everything to hide.

Kid Flash grinned cockily at Megan. "My brain is all yours. Try to not let its brilliance overwhelm you."

Robin frowned, looking deep in thought. "Or underwhelm you," he put in, "Hey, why isn't anyone just whelmed?"

I ignored their pointless bantering. They might be okay with her doing the mind sweep but I still wasn't. I took another step back.

A hand suddenly took mine in theirs, covering it with their warm fingers. I glanced next to me to see that Kid Flash, Wally, was the one holding my hand. He offered me an encouraging smile. I liked the way his hand was in mine. It felt right as if it was meant to be there.

Hell, we might have even been together in the months I couldn't remember but if I didn't get my memories back, I would probably never know. I squeezed his hand gently, giving him a small smile back. I had never realised how adorable he actually was.

The sudden urge to know what our real relationship was hit me. I glanced up at Megan. "Last six months only and only what you need," I told her coldly.

She nodded slowly, raising her hands to head level. Her mind pressed against ours, sifting through memories. Something similar to a movie played in our minds.

I could see Batman standing before a large, holographic computer screen, his face an impassive mask like always. "The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyian Desert. Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that site, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee," Batman pressed a small button, a picture of a beautiful and dark skinned woman immediately filling the screen, "She is a non-member of the League's UN charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times."

The scene switched. I was now standing in the desert clearing we were in at the moment, Superboy heaving a large metal machine off our ship while Aqualad and I stood watch. I could still hear Batman's voice, serving as a constant commentary as to what was going on. "You will land in Qurac, on Bialya's border, two clicks from the main zone."

The scene changed.

Kid Flash and I were now cautiously approaching a small desert clearing, a small hut surrounded by numerous army vehicles filling the area. "The Bialyians control the site," I was whispering.

Scene change.

Superboy unstrapped the large machine from his back, lowering it gently onto the ground.

"Set up here," Aqualad was saying.

Robin was approaching the machine, reaching over and typing something into the small laptop built in. "We'll be up and running no time," he grinned, "Jackpot! The site is lousy with catabee radiation. Detecting not-terrestrial trace elements from the tent."

"I'll check it out in camouflage mode," Megan had offered, watching Robin's progress with interest.

Aqualad nodded. "Good idea. You go."

Superboy glanced at her. "Be careful."

"And maintain telepathic contact." Aqualad added.

"I will Aqualad."

The scene froze, melting away from around us until we were, once again, in the frigid desert clearing, the night sky twinkling above us. Everything made sense now. All memories of the last six months rushed forwards. I had been wrong. They didn't know about my Father neither, if I had my way, would the ever.

I watched everyone's horrified faces, their mouths open in shock. I had feeling I knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Aqualad!" we said in unison.

"Where is he?" Robin demanded, "What happened next?"

Megan shook her, "I don't know. That's the last thing I- _we, _remember."

I suddenly realised that I was still holding Kid Flash's hand. Our eyes met for a single moment before we abruptly ripped our hands from each other, folding my arms across my chest. All previous feeling for him vanished in an instant. Us? Together? Ha!

"We landed twenty four hours ago," Kid Flash said, trying, in vain, to keep his cool, "If Kaldur has been wandering the Desert for that long, well, that's not good for a guy with gills."

Robin nodded. "Now that I know to look for him," he said, typing a few words into the keyboard on his cuff. A holographic image popped up, showing a map of Bialya. He grinned, "He's close! But he's not moving."

* * *

><p>Aqualad was incredibly close just like Robin had said. He had been lying, unconscious, behind a few rocks, successfully hidden from view by any passing by soldiers. He began mumbling in an unknown language when we found him, the words deep and guttural. Robin had muttered something about the language being Atlantian but I didn't really care. If I didn't understand the language, then knowing the name of it wouldn't further my understanding of it at all.<p>

Megan was now resting Aqualad's head in her lap, stroking his hair as she tried to restore his memories. After a few moments, she said tiredly, "I can't restore his memories in this condition."

"He needs immediate rehydration," Robin concluded, "Call the Bio-Ship."

"It's out of range," Megan replied, turning to Kid Flash, "You can get him there fast, can't you?"

He shook his head. "He's too heavy and I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her." He gestured to me.

Scowling, I whacked his hand away from me. I had no wish to be reminded of the fact that I had allowed myself to have been _carried _by him, let alone the fact that I felt comforted by it. That memory was going to be safely locked away forever. I had no intention of embarrassing myself further by _studying _the memory.

I face Megan, "Why not just levitate him back?"

"I can't," Megan said stubbornly, lowering Aqualad to the ground before pushing herself off from the ground, "I have to find Superboy. Six months ago he didn't exist. He has _no _memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him."

"But Superboy is indestructible," Kid Flash pointed out, "Just ask those tanks! It's Aqualad that needs your help. Like now!"

Kid Flash had a point but it seemed Megan wasn't listening. Concern flashed through me when I saw her place her head in her hands, her expression full of pain. I knew what was happening. She was feeling what Superboy was feeling through the telepathic connection.

I sighed. Well there went any chance of her staying with Aqualad.

"No!" she yelled, her eyes flying open, "Superboy is in pain!"

The panic evident in her eyes, Megan rose into the air and flew away from us, her face pulled into a mask of determination.

"Megan! Wait" I yelled.

"We still don't know who erased our memories!" Robin called, "It could happen again!"

* * *

><p>After Megan left, we weren't very sure what to do. Robin was staring at his holographic screen, attempting to pin point the ship's location while we were left to figure out a way to transport Aqualad there.<p>

It had been my idea to use the jacket of one of the soldiers as a few sticks lying around to create a stretcher; however, it had been Kid Flash who actually made it after zooming around to collect all the required items. It had been a pain to drag Aqualad onto the make-shift stretcher. Robin was still trying to locate the Bio-Ship so it was no use asking him for help. I had to grab his head while Kid Flash snatched his feet so that we could carry him to the stretcher.

His head had just landed on the jacket when Robin yelled, "Jackpot! It's a mile from here. If we leave now, we could make it before sunrise."

Nodding, Kid Flash and I each took one of the front bars and began dragging Aqualad through the sand, slowing down so that Robin could be in front and lead us. He made sure that we always had the cover of various sand dunes, stealthily going ahead of us and scouting the area before returning and telling us that it was okay to keep going. Then entire time, I was constantly worrying over Megan and Superboy. Who knew what was happening to them at the moment. For all I knew, they could've been dead. However, I'd rather not think of that.

Suddenly Robin froze, his head snapping back and forth as if listening to something which I couldn't hear. I strained my ears, yearning to hear what he was but, in the end, it was pointless.

"Quick," Robin whispered, "Over there."

He ran low near the ground, ducking behind another sand dune while gesturing to us wildly. We followed him, crouching low onto the ground beside him when we reached the dune. We had just hidden ourselves from view, when a straight line of cars passed by.

Robin peered wearily above the dune while Aqualad was once again beginning to sleep talk. He was mumbling in Atlantian, even mentioning the word Atlantis once.

"Shh, Kaldur," I whispered, "Quiet now."

Robin ducked down behind the dune, gesturing slightly to the patrol of armed men walking past our dune. "We can't risk a fire fight with Aqualad knocked out like this."

"It's not just him," Kid Flash said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm way out of juice."

I nodded grimly. "And I'm almost out of arrows."

I glanced to where Robin was standing and froze. He wasn't there anymore. I cast my eye out around us, looking for any sign of Robin but it was as if he had disappeared.

Kid Flash sighed. "I've forgotten how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing." He glanced at me, "Hey, you've never said why your dad would want to," he made a sliding motion against his throat, "me."

I blinked. Oh crap.

"I got, uh, confused by, um, some old movie I saw the other night about a, um, ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend cause he was from a rival ninja clan."

I nearly smacked myself. Ninjas? Seriously? I might as well have just said the truth about Cheshire and my dad. Hell, _that_ would have sounded more believable and that story sounds like some cheesy Disney movie.

"So," Kid Flash dragged out the word, "I'm your ninja boyfriend, huh?"

I scowled. Way to get him going, Artemis. "Hey, amnesia, remember? I completely forgot how truly annoying you are."

"Oh, and you're the Goddess of congeniality."

"Sheesh, get a room."

Our heads snapped towards the sound of Robin's voice, finding him in the exact same place he had been before, acting as if he had never left.

"Dude," Kid Flash seethed, "Where were you?"

He grinned and for moment, Robin didn't look like a normal teenage boy. He looked like something you should truly be afraid of. "Breaking radio silence."

A noise suddenly echoed through the desert. It was the sound of someone laughing manically as if a person had found our efforts in trying to save Aqualad incredibly amusing. Then I realised whose voice it was.

Robin. Nice job.

I leaned forward, peering behind Robin to see the patrol of men gravitating to where the sound was coming from, approaching it slowly. Suddenly a cloud of thick, black smoke enveloped them, eradicating them from my sight.

"That's our cue," Robin said, leaping to his feet. "Move!"

I grabbed one of the front bars while Kid Flash grabbed the other and I once again found myself following Robin through the endless expanse of Desert we were in.

We reached the Bio-ship not long after, loading Aqualad onto the bright red ship. Robin had voiced that, besides the secure location, it was amazing that the ship hadn't been discovered so far. I ignored him.

We placed Aqualad on a sterilized table, rushing to place an IV drip into him which led a steady stream of water into his bloodstream. However, as soon as Aqualad was guaranteed to heal in time and return to complete health, Robin and Kid Flash lost interest. Kid Flash immediately decided that it was high time to dig up some food. So far, he had found an unopened bag of pretzels which he happily began to munch on despite the fact that they had probably expired in the twentieth century.

Robin disappeared, doing whatever Robin did when he did that. I had once thought it would provide interesting entertainment to follow him during one of these disappearing acts. I had lost him in the first five minutes which was pretty impressive. I had never been easily lost when tailing someone. I had been taught by the best when it came to stealth exercises and knife fighting. Hell, everything I had learnt had been taught to me by the best. Well, the best that weren't one of the good guys.

I had remained with Aqualad, occasionally sponging his forehead with a damp cloth, attempting to hydrate him more.

I was in the middle of doing exactly this when Megan sounded in my head.

_Hey everybody! I've got Superboy. He's back to normal and we're on our way!_

From the way Kid Flash suddenly dropped his bag of pretzels, it was pretty obvious Megan had sounded in his head as well. Kid Flash glanced down at the bag sorrowfully, probably mourning the loss of his expired bag of pretzels.

Aqualad suddenly sat up, accidentally ripping the IV needle out of his arm. He stared at me with a mixture of fear and suspicion, taking the room with a practiced eye. "Who are you?" he breathed as I gently pushed him back into a horizontal position, "And how did you get inside my head?"

I grinned.

_Hello Megan! _Megan mentally scolded herself, _Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something!_

Kid Flash smacked his head, _Aw, man. Me to! I didn't get a souvenir from the mission!_

_Don't worry, _I could almost mentally hear Megan laugh, _I've got the souvenir thing covered._

I frowned. Whatever souvenir Megan and Superboy had managed to dig up, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it. But then again, when it came to those two, I never really had a choice.

Kid Flash picked a pretzel from the floor, handing it out to me, "Want one?"

I blinked slowly down at the pretzel. Sometimes, I felt as if I was the only sane person in this team.

This was one of those moments.

**So, didya like it? I really love it when you review guys so if you could tell me what you think, I would LOVE it :)**

**Keep on reading!**


End file.
